Wecome to the Real World, huh baby?
by Protectress of Dalidon
Summary: While there are some things you want to be able to decode, sometimes the truth is a whole lot scarier than the lies. After all, that's why Cypher's still alive, because no one knows what he was thinking. Until now. Rating for swearing


"You're pretty damn impressed with yourself aren't you?" Sneered Cypher at the limp and sleeping form of the One. "You think that just because you can play the poor, innocent, good guy that she'll fall for you, don't you? Well guess what? I'm going to make sure that you don't get her, even if it means I have to pull the plug…" But Neo only frowned a little in his sleep, exhausted from training, completely unaware of anything but a feeling of hatred and malice he couldn't place. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

(Cypher P.O.V)

Ok, so now that I've got myself out of the way, who should I 'save' first? Well, Tank has to be at the top of the list, he's too loyal to that wacko. And since you can't leave family like Dozer around, he's probably next. That just leaves me with four to deal with. Neo, Apoc, Switch, Trinity. But who first? Knowing that dictatorial bitch, she'll ring to find out what's going on, so she can see them all go. Jesus I wish I could be there, just to watch her realise that I'm right, that coppertop pansy boy isn't the One. There is no F**king One. Zion has no One. Zion needs no One. Ok, back to who I can kill… Oh, shit, missed Tank, never mind, just aim again. Damnit! Dozer is such a moron, you think he'd know not to get in the way of my gun, but nope, he wants to save his dead brother. Ironic, huh? Ah, the phone's ringing, time to terrorize Trinity.

"Hello Trinity."

"Cypher? Where's Tank?" Lying on the floor, burnt to a crisp, but you don't want to know all the details.

"You know, for a long time, I thought I was in love with you. I used to dream about you. You're beautiful woman Trinity. It's too bad things had to turn out this way." Too bad I didn't get a shag after all the effort I put into you.

"You killed them." We have a winner! Ladies and gentlemen, the grand prize for Trinity is to watch all her comrades die knowing that she can't do anything. I think it's fitting, don't you?

"I'm tired Trinity. I'm tired fighting, tired of this war, tired of this ship, of being cold and eating the same goddamn goop everyday. But most of all, I'm tired of that jack off and all his bullshit." What do you say to that Ice Queen? What do you say now about your precious captain.  
"Surprise asshole! Bet you didn't see this coming did you? God I wish I could be there, when they break you. I wish I could walk in just as it happens, so right then, you'd know it was me." Such a nice daydream…

"You gave them Morpheus." No need to sound so shocked, who else would I give them, Neo? Like they want that useless coppertop!

"He lied to us Trinity, he tricked us. If you had told us the truth, we'd've told you to shove that red pill right up your ass!" Or I would have, Trinity was already kissing it so I suppose it wouldn't have been in her best interests.

"That's not true Cypher, he set us free." You're kidding, right?

"Free? You call this free? All I do is what he tells me to. If I gotta choose between that and the Matrix, I choose the Matrix." And you can stick it where the sun don't shine for all I care.

"The Matrix isn't real." That's what you think. Let's have some fun…

"I disagree Trinity. I think the Matrix can be more real than this world." Yeah, this will make them all hurt. "All I do here is pull a plug, but there, you have to watch Apoc die." I wonder what his last words would be. God, how I'd laugh if he said something to Trinity and not his precious Switch. When I think of all the trouble that white haired skank caused between me and him, I hope she doesn't get his last breath too.  
"Welcome to the real world, huh baby?" Neo should have heard that, I hope she enjoys watching him go. I know I will…

"But you're out Cypher, you can't go back." How innocent, poor, stupid, beautiful Trinity.

"Oh no, that's what you think. They're going to reinsert my body. I go back to sleep and when I wake up I don't remember a goddamn thing." Much as I'd miss your sexy body, some sacrifices have to be made… Like this one. Bye skank.

"By the way, if you have anything terribly important to say to Switch, I suggest you say it now." Like that you never wanted Apoc, never had Apoc and it was all in her deluded little mind. No, that's too kind, just don't say anything for once in your life.

"Oh no Cypher, please don't." Poor little girl, waking up to the real world at last huh?

"Too late."

"Goddamn you Cypher!"

"Don't hate me Trinity, I'm just the messenger." But then, love and hate are pretty damn close. And you're just so damn hot with rage burning in those cold eyes of yours… Never mind, soon they won't burn with anything…   
"And right now, I'm going to prove it. I mean, if Morpheus was right," which he's not, "then there's no way I can pull this plug." Which I will. "If Neo's the One, then there'd have to be some sort of miracle to stop me. Right? I mean, how can he be the One, if he's dead?" Let that sink in you little bitch, I'm going to kill the only man you've ever shown any preference for. And you're going to watch. Helpless.  
"You never did answer me before, you bought into Morpheus' bullshit? Come on, all I want is a little yes or no answer." Say it. "Look into his eyes." Before I kill him, "those big, pretty eyes," and see the fear in there, 'cause I know that boy will be scared senseless. "And tell me, yes, or, no." Either way he's not going to know what I've said. He might think that you're saying you want him to die, that you find him sexually appealing, that you hope he comes out and beats me to a bloody pulp with a plasma rifle… Or he might just remember the sound of your voice because it's like a drug, you whore, like a drug you just can't get enough of once you get a taste. I'm doing this for you Trinity.

"Yes." Bitch.

"No, I don't believe it…" Goddamn, what the hell does it take to kill you?

"Believe it or not you piece of shit you're still going to burn." But you'll never succeed, you'll never get Morpheus back and you'll never find the goddamn One. You're all going to die because you forgot what the truth is. There is no real world, it's all an illusion. What makes you so sure you're not part of a different level of the same bullshit?

~*~

Fin.


End file.
